


The Heart's Song

by RarePairHell (EmblemFire)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, and more cute, it's basically them being cute, spark kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/RarePairHell
Summary: Lúcio and Zenyatta have a nice day off together from the hectic life of Overwatch.





	The Heart's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, so this is for some people on the McGenji Discord who have fallen hard into ZenCio hell just like me. I hope you enjoy this masterful piece of shit and ask me to never write a story again lmao

"Zen, do you know you take my breath away every time I see you?" 

Strong, dark arms wrapped around his midsection snugly, and his nape was assaulted with soft kisses from an insistent pair of lips as Zenyatta chuckled. "You tell me this often, dearest," he replied, humming in amusement as the arms tightened around him before Lucio grinned against him. "I don't tell you it often enough, minha flor." 

The day had been relatively quiet, with no sudden issues arising leaving plenty of time to relax and wind down before the week picked up again. Zenyatta and Lucio had been spending their time working on more music for Lucio's healing songs, but got distracted and ended up going on a small date around the Gibraltar base. They had went around the cliffs for a romantic walk, Lucio had tried teaching Zenyatta how to juggle, and they had spent plenty of time debating small little issues like if Lucio should place his jacket down for Zenyatta to walk on or if Zenyatta can just float over the small puddle in his way. 

But their small date had led them back to their room, with Zenyatta admiring the ocean view from their window while Lucio finished up whatever work he had to do before going to sleep. It seemed, however, like he couldn't focus very well with Zenyatta in the room. 

"Isn't there a project you must attend to?" Zenyatta inquired, turning his head to look at Lucio as he simply smiled and shook his head. "Finished that a little bit ago. Now I wanna hold my handsome boyfriend and watch the sunset together." 

"My love... You are hopelessly romantic." 

Lucio laughed out loud at Zenyatta's comment, and nodded in agreement before moving to his front and wrapping his arms more snugly aroung him. Despite their height difference, Lucio was determined to make up for it in embraces. "You always know me so well, Zen," he chuckled, smiling brightly up at him before leaning up to kiss his faceplate. Zenyatta couldn't actually kiss him back, but he pressed into it with a soft noise that Lucio echoed faintly before pulling away and turning back to face the water. 

The setting sun cast the ocean in a brilliant mess of whites, blues and oranges, highlighting their room in a dim yellow glow as it set and enrapturing the pair until it faded into the waves. As the room began to grow darker with the impending night, Lucio turned to face Zenyatta before taking his hands and guiding him to their bed. Lucio had changed into casual clothing once they reached their room, so falling into bed was easy as Zenyatta eased in next to him and let Lucio drape his body over his.

They sat in a comfortable silence before Lucio spoke up. "My lovely omnic..." he began, peppering Zenyatta's face plate with kisses as the other stiffened. "Lucio..."

"So careful and wonderful. The greatest boyfriend ever-"

"Hush." 

Giggles interrupted his speech, but Lucio kept moving forward, kissing him with more insistence. "Handsome, wise, with the cutest laugh ever and little blue lights that I love to kiss-" he hummed, kissing said blue lights on his head as Zenyatta melted into a fit of laughter on their bed. "Oh, my charming human," he giggled, pressing the seam of his faceplate into Lucio's cheek and letting a small spark of electricity touch there before pulling back and listening to the delighted squeal Lucio emitted. "You kissed me!" he gasped, latching onto him tightly and kissing Zenyatta with more insistence as the omnic vibrated with laughter and pet Lucio's hair out of the ponytail he had placed it in that morning. 

"I did." 

"Why don't you do that all the time?" 

"I feel generous at the moment." 

Lucio pulled back from him, almost looking offended, before Zenyatta leaned forward and left a spark kiss on his lips. The tingling sensation left behind made Lucio shudder, and he touched his lips briefly before groaning and collapsing into Zenyatta. "You sure know how to make a man shut up," he grumbled, Zenyatta humming with laughter before shaking his head. "I rather like listening to the sound of your voice... You are so very passionate when you speak. It is refreshing to see, if I am being honest."

"That's cause I'm a passionate person. I like speaking my mind, fighting for what I believe is right." 

Processors whirring almost calmly, Zenyatta gently pet Lucio's head as he rested it against his chest. The celebrity had a heart too big to be real on occasion, and Zenyatta told him countless times how he is a treasure too good for the world to have. Lucio would simply shoot back that he doesn't give himself enough credit for what he does. But at times like these, where they were simply resting together with nobody to bother them, they were both content to be equals without any debate. 

Shifting and sighing, Lucio leaned up to press one final kiss to the seam of Zenyatta's faceplate before resting back against his chest. "Love you, Zen..." he mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to the body he was resting against as Zenyatta pressed his faceplate to Lucio's hair. "And I you, dearest," he mumbled quietly, trying not to disturb Lucio as he laid back and began powering down for the night. Within their close proximity, Zenyatta could faintly pick up the throbbing beat of his lover's heart, and it soothed him to sleep just like a calming song.


End file.
